


The Big News

by Melody55



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Other, Pregnancy, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: Jinx has been anxiously waiting her husband's return to tell him the big news. But what happens when she's called on a mission of her own and ends up running into some old friends?





	The Big News

It had been over a month since Jinx had seen her husband, since he was on a mission on another world with Robin, Bumble Bee and some of the other Titans.  She missed him so much, and she was excited that it was the day he was coming home, but she was even more excited to share the big news with him. The week he had left, she had begun to feel constantly sick and weak and after a few days, the other Titans began to worry about her. It wasn’t until Raven did an exam that she found the problem…she was pregnant. Six weeks to be exact. And now, after two years of marriage, Wally, or as some knew him as the new Flash, was going to be a father, just like he always wanted. So why was she worried about his reaction?

She stood in the kitchen, the phone in her hand, held up to her ear as she talked to her bubbly Crystal friend. “Well of course I’m going to tell him, Kole” she replied with almost a laugh. “Well I can’t hide it from him forever, he’s going to find out eventually” she paused, listening to her friend think of weird scenarios. “Kole, listen, I have to go, but I’ll call you if I need any help, Deal?” she asked with a smile tugging on her worried face “Yeah, I think he’ll love it too” she replied “Okay, bye.” She hung up, hanging the phone hack on its hook as her stomach began to tie in knots. She looked around the kitchen at the groceries she still had to put away and sighed, walking to the television, turning it on and putting some music on while she worked. It often helped ease her worries as she cooked and cleaned, and as she turned back to the kitchen, she began to work. Soon, the kitchen and living room were cleaned for his arrival and Jinx walked to their room, picking up the medium sized present that was carefully wrapped for his homecoming and took it to the counter, placing it next to the red roses that were beautifully placed in the crystal vase that Kole got them for their wedding.

As soon as everything was done, the pink haired sorceress hopped in the shower, getting cleaned up and finally, she stepped out into the steam filled room. As she wiped the fog off of the mirror, she took a deep breath, wrapping the towel tighter around herself, anxious while her stomach tied itself in knots even more than it already had. She quickly dried her hair, slipping on a long sleeved purple top that fell loose on her shoulders and a pair of black jeans with her black boots. Her hair fell softly on her shoulders with the light curl that Wally liked so much and the diamonds on her wedding ring sparkled just as they did the day of her wedding. Around her neck, she wore her witch pendant that fell slightly below her collar bone. Since she left the Hive, her powers had evolved into more than just hexes and bad luck, but now, she could move things with her pink energy, much like Argent did with hers. She could cast spells like Raven and make potions like a real witch.

Finally, as she collapsed on her couch, her communicator rang. “Jinx here” she answered

“Jinx, I hate to be a bother, but we need you” Raven told her “The Hive got out again and are down in the warehouse on 2nd Street. They said they wanted to talk to you.”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can” she ended, quickly hanging into her uniform of a purple leotard matched with her black leather jacket, black skirt and her boots with black mask. She raced over to the warehouse, finding the Raven, Beastboy, or as he was now called, Beast, along with Kole, Jericho and Argent.

“You’re going down” Gizmo laughed, still in his annoyingly high voice, as he pinned Kole to a wall with his mechanical arms.

“Not in your life” Jinx shouted as she threw a hex at him, making his arms fall apart. She then flipped down from the crates she stood on and helped Kole up. “Not too late, am I?” she asked 

“You’re just in time” C-more laughed as the rest of the Titans joined her and Kole

“What do you want from me?” Jinx sighed. “You know I’m never going back to you guys and you know you can’t beat us, so why even challenge us?”

“We just want to talk” Angel’s sweet voice echoed from the back, “but I need to talk to you, alone.” she signaled something to Wykyd and within seconds, Jinx was swallowed by a darkness, leaving the rest of the Titans and most of the Hive, other than Angel, C-more and Wykyd. As she began to regain the light in her eyes, Jinx found herself on her knees, in front of the three, staring up at them, with a hint of anger.

C-more helped her up, but he soon joined Wykyd and Angel.

“What do you want?” Jinx slightly growls

“Relax, Jinx” C-more told her, “We’re not here to hurt you” he promised. He held his hand out and Jinx hesitantly took it, standing on her feet

“Then what do you want?” she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

“We wanted to congratulate you personally” Angel smiled, walking over to her, so thought, ex-friend.

“Huh?” Jinx raised her eyebrow

“Oh come on, you know what we mean” Angel laughed, putting a hand on Jinx’s stomach and the other on her small of her back.

“How did you-?” Jinx pushed away slightly, looking at them with a bit of fright

“You can’t hide things like that from us, Jinx” C-more laughed

“What he means is that during our last fight, I could hear the second heartbeat, but no one else knows except us three”

“Yeah, I could see the heat signature it was giving off” C-more added

“Okay, this can’t be the only reason” Jinx shook her head

“That, and we want to be there for your child. You might not be one of the Hive anymore, but you’re still our friend and if you need anything, we’re here for you” Angel assured her

“Okay” Jinx slightly smiled “But what about you guys being villains and all?”

“We’ve decided that it’s time to get out of the game. We’re moving to a place where no Hive member or Brotherhood creep can find us” C-more told her

“Why now?” Jinx asked “Why not earlier?”

“We have our own reasons” Angel grinned sweetly

“The fact is that you’re our friend, and if you need anything, don’t be afraid to call” C-more told her

“You guys too, if you need anything, I’ll be here for you guys” Jinx replied, hugging them “Now can I go back?” Jinx laughed, looking at Wykyd and with a nod, they were all brought back to the warehouse where the others waited anxiously.

“Jinx” Kole wrapped her arms around her friend “Are you okay?” she frantically asked

“I’m fine” Jinx smiled “they just wanted to talk” she said, looking back at her friends who had vanished into the darkness.

“Come on” Raven said “Let’s go home”

“I’ll see you guys later tonight for the party, I need to change and get a few things”

“Alright” Kole smiled before Jinx left for her home. 

As she walked in the door, she raced into her room, changing into what she had on before and throwing her hair in a loose bun, held in with a rose clip.  Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked to the kitchen, picking the present up in her hands before a gust of wind blew through the house and familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

“What’s that?” his sweet voice asked, making a grin start to tug on the side of her mouth.

“Oh nothing” she smiled, setting it back down, turning in his arms to face him and kissing him on the lips.  Of course all she wanted to do was be in his arms, knowing that he was safe. “I missed you so much” she pulled away for a moment

“I missed you too” he said before reconnecting their lips. Slyly, he reached around her, to grab the wrapped box, then playfully, he brought it in front of them, grinning. “So can I open it?” he excitedly asked, practically bouncing on his feet.we

“Who says it’s for you?” she grinned, pecking him once more on the lips

“The fact that it says ‘To Wally’” he pointed out   

“Can you ever be patient?” Jinx laughed

“Nope” he laughed with her

“Okay, fine” she gave up “I was going to give it to you after the party, but I guess now is as good of a time as ever”

And with a smile, Wally began to peel the wrapping paper off, revealing a white box from Macy’s. He raised an eyebrow, thinking of what it could be, then looked at her in a pause. “Is this something you can wear?” he grinned seductively

“Maybe” she giggled. “Just open it” she told him with a smile. After a laugh, he lifted the lid, taking out a pair of soft baby shoes and a baby clothes. He squinted his eyes, not getting what they meant.

“But you can’t wear these?” he laughed

“They’re not for me” Jinx pointed out

“I don’t get it” he tilted head. With a sigh, Jinx took his hand and put it slightly below her stomach. “What, did you just eat something?” he asked, still not getting it

“Wow, for someone so fast, you are so slow sometimes” Jinx laughed, shaking her head. “Think about it” she whisperd in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. She watched as he thought of what they meant and she let out another laugh as his eyes widened and his smile grew bigger than she had ever seen

“Jinx, does this mean-?” he began hopefully

“Yeah” she laughed “Wally, I’m pregnant” she glowed as he spun her around in joy.

“This is amazing, but how did you find out? How long?”

“I’m just a little over six weeks” she told him “Raven confirmed it for me last week when she got back fro. Her mission with Beast and Cyborg.”

“Who else knows?” he asked

“Kole and Raven, that’s it” she lied, but he never knew when she was lying. She knew how protective he could be, but she also knew her old friends. What they had said was true, they wanted to help as much as they could. She thought of how close they used to all be, and how much she wanted that again, but she knew it wouldn’t happen, at least not for a while. But she would wait as long as to make her family whole again.    


End file.
